Because it's You
by bluerose-28
Summary: "I'm only in it for the money." Certain circumstances woke Zero and Kaname up from their romantic dreams and has to deal with reality. "I'm sick of you, let's not meet each other anymore."
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm here with a new story, and the plot couldn't get out of my head so I just gotta write this down :D Oh, just for note, the name Yuna I'll be using was just a name I thought was nice and it wasn't supposed to be from Final Fantasy 10 like what one of my reviewers from my other story, suggested. I like Final Fantasy 10, but borrowing the main character's name was pure coincidence:) After I posted the story and re-read it, I suddenly remembered a final fantasy character named Yuna and was like ohhh:3

The title of this story is from a song by _Davinchi_. It is an OST from a Korean drama. I love the song very much so I've decided to put it as this story's title to show my love for it :3 Check the song out, it's great.

* * *

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: It's rated T and the characters are OOC. This story has M-Preg too. So if you can't stomach the idea of boys in love or M-Preg, I would highly suggest to you not to read it.

* * *

Because it's You

Chapter 1

"Yes Kaname, I was in it for the money." Zero said with a duffel bag slung over his shoulders, standing right behind their bedroom door. A shocked expression washed over Kaname's face but Zero could also see the obvious hurt in his eyes from this. "I never really loved you, let alone liked you. Well, your money perhaps but we all have to endure some things in life." Zero said with a haughty tone in his voice and a determined look. "Zero! What are you saying? We've been together for 5 years! What are you-" Kaname suddenly stopped when Zero interrupted. "Like I said Kaname, I'm breaking this relationship with you. I don't love you, and I think this has to finally end."

Zero could see Kaname's shoulders tensed builded up more confidence. Zero could see that he was too shocked by this sudden confession and smiled thinly at Kaname. Zero's thin smile held up under the weight of Kaname's stare, though his heart quivered. In the depths of Kaname's eyes, he could see pain and it made him want to run back to Kaname and hug and cry in his chest for the brunette to forgive him.

But he couldn't. He needed to do this, for Kaname's own good.

"I had thought," he said, with hurt in his tone. "That we would be able to spend the rest of our lives together filled with happiness and would have the pleasure of waking up in each other's arms every morning."

"Well, you thought wrong." Zero said with a heavy tone in his voice. He ached. How could he have ever thought that he was getting over this? This was no less painful than it had been the last time they had been together. Would it have been better if they never met? They could never be together.

"But- But why?! What did I do wrong?!" This time, Kaname shouted with rage and pain in his voice. It would be obvious to anyone. "You did nothing wrong Kaname. As I told you, it was the money. When I met you, I was trying very hard to gain your trust. Yeah it was a little difficult, but I did it. And then 2 years ago, you finally decided to trust me enough and opened a bank account for me and transferred one third of your monthly salary to that bank account. I've already transferred that money somewhere else so yeah. I felt so ecstatic at that time as you didn't know how I really felt about you. I waited 2 years for that money to pile up and I've got quite a lot in there." Zero said as he forced a smile on his face to look happy to convince Kaname that he wasn't lying.

But he never looked straight at Kaname's eye. Not even once. He couldn't look into those beautiful depths that he fell in love with, hurt and pained, because of him. But this has to be done.

"With you as the president and CEO of the Kuran Corporate, I'm 100 per cent sure 1/3 of your monthly salary for the last 2 years is enough for me to live life however I want, without you as commitment." Zero said flatly.

"So, this is it Zero? You were.." Kaname paused to look for the right word while trying not to chock on his sobs. "Whoring for my money Zero?" Kaname said as tears finally ran down his face. Zero could see those strong shoulders tremble from the frustration.

Zero's heart clenched tightly in his chest as he himself tried not to tremble from his distress. Or worse, crying in front of Kaname. His heart broke into a million pieces and this made him so close from breaking down and crying when Kaname said the word whore. 'Whore?' Zero thought to himself and his tough and cold mask almost fell from his face.

'Whore.' Zero thought. 'But I love you so much.' He tried so hard not to respond to that comment, but it failed. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and spoke out, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him.

"W-Well, you could say that. But you were the best out of all of the other men I tricked Kaname. You're the biggest out of all of them too, if you know what I mean." Zero paused and swallowed another lump in his throat, trying to not make it obvious that this was difficult for him. He had to do this, for Kaname's sake. 'It's because I love him that I have to do this.' Zero thought to himself with a new determination and strengthened his voice.

"Yeah, you are the best, and the richest too. Last time, this old and fat rich guy agreed to pay me 300000 dollars if I were to be his for a week, and I did. God was he disgusting. He was so fat and disgusting, I swear, he resembled a horny pig in heat 24/7. Oh, and the other time too when-" Zero suddenly stopped when he felt a sharp slap on his left cheek.

He placed his hand on the swollen cheek with wide eyes and didn't move from his position. His eyes watered, and he was pretty sure it was already starting to turn red so he lowered his head and attempted to use his fringe to cover his eyes from Kaname's sight.

It felt like forever for Zero at this position. Kaname glared a cold glare at Zero but his eyes slowly widened when he realised what he just did. He slapped Zero.

He slowly lowered and held his hand forward to apologise to him but Zero quickly turn his back from him and spoke. "This is the real me Kaname. I better go now." Zero said without emotion in his voice. "Goodbye Kaname, I won't see you again." His voice cracked at those last words and he then dashed out of the room, out of the house.

* * *

Zero ran out of the house as fast has he could with tears streaming down his face the whole way. The house that was once filled with too many happy memories of the two of them. It hurt, knowing he had to leave it all behind, but it hurt even more when he knew he couldn't love and comfort Kaname anymore.

Kaname never had anyone to begin with, his parents died from the tragedy when his lust filled and corrupted with money and power uncle tried to snatch Kaname's mother, Juri, away from them all. Kuran Haruka had sacrificed to fight off Rido and died. Though the both of them were very powerful, but Haruka had hesitated to finish him off when Rido was in a vulnerable position and he took advantage of that and stabbed him.

Juri herself tried to protect little Senri, Kaname's cousin, and died. The heavily injured Rido found about this and attempted to kill the vulnerable half-pureblooded boy. Kaname, as a teenager, watched as the tragedy unfold and raged when he saw he's uncle trying to kill his little cousin. He screamed and raged as his pureblood powers unleashed and killed his uncle. He could only protect Senri, but he could have also protected his mother, and could have fought alongside his father. He still blamed himself till this day, and because of this incident that he had trained hard to become the most powerful vampire, the Vampire King. He had to repay by saving as many lives as he can from the death of his family.

As a Vampire King, Kaname had to deal with the Vampire Council and had to maintain his stoic expression at all times and deal with vampire sternly. He was not permitted to show his vulnerable side. That was enough stress as it is. Besides that, in the human world, he had to build his million dollar company up while dealing with imbeciles.

And this was where Zero came in. Zero would always comfort and would always be there for Kaname through ups and downs. He would always be a shoulder for Kaname when he was at the peak of his depression, and he would comfort him from the nightmares he still got of his family. Zero was the only one that he could show his vulnerable side to.

Basically, Kaname was a lonely and vulnerable person that Zero had desperately tried to comfort.

Zero opened the door of the cab waiting outside his once house, and slammed the door of the cab shut. The driver drove straight to his destination when he told him the address of his apartment. Well, it was actually Kaien's apartment. Since Kaien knew his situation, he had decided to allow Zero to stay in one of his apartments. He would prefer for Zero to stay with him, but knew the silverette needed some space and privacy. Zero would only stay in the apartment only if Kaien accepted the rent money. It took some convincing on Kaien's part since Zero was his adopted son, but Zero refused strongly.

Zero already had most of his stuff transferred to the apartment and he came back to their house to pack the last of his things and break it with Kaname. He had to depend on himself now, and Kaname will never be there to back him up financially again.

Zero looked out the window of the car and stared at the twinkling night lights. The stars and moon were shining so brightly, but he was feeling very down. As he looked outside the beautiful night sky, tears started pouring down his face and he eventually broke down and started sobbing and leaned his forehead on his arm. The old driver looked at him through the mirror and asked. "Are you okay young man?" Well, that was more of a rhetorical question.

Zero tried to reply through his sobs but he couldn't. He knew he won't be able to utter even a word from all the crying. "It's okay young man, no matter what, everything bad will turn out fine. Just like me, I had lots of problems back in my younger days, but now, I have a lovely wife and two married kids. Just remember, as long as you wish for that special someone's happiness, it'll be alright in the end." The old man said with a smile on his face. Zero looked up and stared at the man. "H-How did, you know, that it's l-love related?" Zero said in between sobs, trying hard to form the words out. He needed to know how this man knew.

The man looked at him from the mirror and smiled at him. "I just know."

* * *

FLASHBACK :D

Zero yawned as he scratched the back of his neck while taking big strides to their bedroom. It was midnight, and Zero just got back from a week long mission, feeling tired while wanting his needed rest. Kaname, his boyfriend and partner for the last five years, was currently at his company dealing with work related problems and wouldn't be back till dawn.

'Kaname isn't back yet, might as well go to bed.' The silver head thought to himself while drowsily walking to the bedroom. He jumped out of his skin when his cell phone went off. He fished out his cell phone and glared at it. He glared while it continued ringing in his hand. It was extremely rude for someone to call him at midnight, let alone late at night. Seriously, no one had the proper manners these days. He sighed and looked at the caller, but it was unknown. He tilted his head and flipped it open and put it near his ear.

"Hello?" Zero asked. The person one the other line paused a while and answered. "Kiryuu Zero I presume?" Zero frowned. He didn't recognise anyone with this voice. "Who are you?" Zero answered with a question. "My name is Ichijou Asato and I'm the Head Vampire Council." 'Ichiou, it's Ichiou, that motherfu-..' Zero thought but felt it was wrong to curse someone who he haven't even met. Well, he had heard stories, lots of stories apparently. And they were all from Kaname, complaining this and that about that old hag who he strongly believes, needed to be retired.

"Head Vampire Council." Zero muttered to himself. "Why would the Council need to so eagerly speak with a Level D vampire?" Zero asked with his diplomatic voice while he raised an eyebrow. "There is a matter that I would like to discuss to you about. Though it is inappropriate to discuss it over the phone, but there are very few options left for us at this point." He continued. "I'm listening." Zero said.

"As the Head of the Vampire Council, and for the good of our Vampire race, we would insist that you, Kiryuu-san, are to not get involved with Kuran-sama." He said, without any hesitation in his voice, he went straight to the point. Zero's heart dropped at that but kept a straight voice. "I believe the relationship between us has absolutely nothing to do with the Council." Zero frowned and glared at the wall.

"Yes Kiryuu-san, yes it has everything to do with us. You see, if you continue this meaningless joke you call a relationship, Kaname-sama will never have an heir, and the Kuran line will be tarnished and we do not want that to happen." Ichiou said with a smirk on his face when Zero kept silent. "Since Kaname-sama is our Vampire King and the only one left in the Kuran family, he should take another female pureblood as mate." Ichiou continued.

There was a moment of silence until Zero finally spoke. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be saying that to Kaname?" Zero asked in a quiet tone. "We have been pestering Kaname-sama about this, but he paid us no heed. It is his responsibility and he knows it. We have been waiting for 10,000 years for him to take on a female pureblood as mate, but we can wait no longer. This is a very serious matter indeed. We understand your pain, but unless you can conceive Kaname-sama's baby, which I highly doubt, then please, let him go if you care about him and love him. It is for the better good, and for his good. Do it if you very much care for him."

Tears that pooled in Zero's eyes finally fell as he held his cell phone in a tighter grip. 'I don't want Kaname to not have children. I know he wants children very badly, even though he doesn't say it. I don't want to be the reason he can't have children. His family line has to continue, and it can't continue with me in the picture. It's time to face reality, if I can't give him any children, then he'll just need someone else for this.' Zero thought to himself as tears continued streaming down his face.

"What's her name?" Zero asked in a dangerous tone in his voice, but in reality, he's heart is breaking into a million pieces, and Ichiou knows it. Ichiou smirked and answered, knowing full well that the hunter had given in. "Kuran Yuuki."

And it was that very night, that Zero made arrangements with Kaien to move out.

FLASHBACK ENDS :D

* * *

Kaname stared at the figure that was silently walking out of the door. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything, but watched, as his beloved walked out of the bedroom and out of the house, carrying a duffel bag on his shoulder, evidence that he'd be leaving forever. No, he wanted to stop him; he really wanted to, but the harsh words and determined attitude shot him down and broke him mentally and emotionally. He couldn't feel anything, he felt numb and very much lost. He stared at the door for quite some time; he had no idea for how long, and fell on his knees.

He slowly brought his shivering hands up to his face and an eerie smile slowly formed on his face. He then placed his hands on his face as he started laughing hysterically with his head looking up. He laughed so hard that he couldn't believe all of this was happening to him. Just last week was one of the best nights in his life. He had confessed his forever to Zero, and promised to be there for him forever. Zero had blushed so hard but he accepted his confession. Zero even told him he loved him and would be by his side forever, but he obviously lied.

The brunette slowly stopped his hysterical laughter and slowly began to sob for his misery. Tears streamed down his face and they wouldn't stop. He slowly made his way to the bed and threw himself onto it, onto Zero's side of the bed, and sobbed and cried as hard as he could.

'How could Zero do this? He said he'd be by my side as a life companion. I was going to propose to him tonight.' Kaname thought to himself. He could smell Zero's scent on the bed, and it only hit him harder that Zero, his Zero was gone, and that the Zero he knew, supposedly cheated on him.

He continued crying and stayed that way for days. For days he didn't eat, didn't sleep, only staring at the corner of the room silently, with a distant and dead look in his already swollen and red eyes. He wanted to die.

* * *

Takuma and Senri knocked on the door impatiently and the butler, Tanaka-san, opened it immediately. "Ohh, Ichijou-sama, Shiki-sama, you're finally here. Hurry, Kaname-sama is in his room. I'll show you the way. He's in a very bad condition so please help him in any way you can." The old butler who had a white beard below his nose said as he quickly showed them the way to his room. "This is Kaname-sama's room. Please, do help him in any way possible. We, as servants in this house, cannot bear to see our master this way. Please cheer him up and convince him to eat something." The duo nodded in determination. The butler bowed and walked away.

Takuma lifted his hand hesitantly and knocked on the door softly. "Kaname? You're in right?" Senri gave peeped into the room and slowly walked in with Takuma behind him. He walked to the bed where Kaname was. He was facing his back to them, curled up in a ball, hugging Zero's pillow, taking in his ex-lover's scent with red, swollen eyes. He was too tired and worn out to even turn to greet them so he just let them be.

Senri walked to the bed and sat on it, and rested his hand on Kaname's shoulder, who just ignored him. "You need to eat Kaname." Senri said softly but Kaname didn't respond. Senri nudged him a few times and Kaname growled a little from beneath the blankets. Takuma sighed and thought it was time to step in. "Stop this Kaname. You're only hurting yourself and the people who cares for you." Takuma said sternly and turned to look at the wardrobe that was empty and guessed was Zero's. From this, he concluded that Zero left him.

He walked over to Kaname and slowly sat him up and rested him on the headboard and sat next to Senri. Kaname, with a distant look in his eyes, not focusing on anything with a pale face and a dishevelled appearance. "Maybe you should ask him why he left you." Takuma said softly to his best friend. It hurt the both of them to see Kaname in such a situation. The usually cheerful, happy and loving pureblood shouldn't end up like this. "I did, he said he wanted me for my money." Kaname said in a broken voice. He couldn't shed anymore tears, even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He had cried too much the last few days. He cried enough to last a lifetime.

"No, you should ask him the REAL reason why he left you. There's no way someone like him, who loved you so damm much, could just suddenly leave you with such a lame and flimsy excuse. You should know, you know him better than anyone else." Takuma explained. Kaname looked up with slightly hopeful eyes and continued to listen to him.

"Takuma's right you know. There's no way someone like him would suddenly leave you. There must be a reason behind it, something he isn't able to reveal to you." Senri said to him. "B-but, what if, he really left me.. because he hates me? What if he really didn't love me like how I thought he would?" Kaname mumbled miserably, but with their vampire senses, they could easily understand him. "WHAT IF WHAT HE REALLY SAID TO ME WAS TRUE, AND THAT THERE WASN'T A REAL REASON LIKE YOU GUYS SAID THERE WAS?! WHAT IF HE REALLY HATED ME AND WAS ONLY HERE FOR MY MONEY?!" Kaname shouted with rage. "Get out, I want to be alone right now." He said softly and faced his back to them once again. "Okay Kaname, we'll be on our way now, but we'll be back. Take care of yourself till then." Senri said and stood up, along with Takuma. "Be well." Takuma said and closed the door to his bedroom.

To be continued

* * *

So, I noticed I've been inactive in fanfiction lately, not updating my stories and being a bad girl :( But I've been reading a lot of other fanfics lately, and I'm currently obsessed with this manga that recently started reading. I'm sure you guys know this manga, as it's quite famous. **ONE PIECE. **OMG! BEST FUCKING MANGA I'VE EVER READ! My friend and brother had been trying to convince me to read it since, well, I don't know, YEARS AGO, LITERALLY, and I finally relented to it since they have been so damm annoying! AND GUESS WHAT?! IT REALLY IS AS GOOD AS THEY SAID IT WAS, OR MAYBE BETTER! Damm, I feel like going back in time and slapping myself for not reading the manga earlier. LOL! Anyway, the next chapter will be up in a couple of days SINCE I'M SO DAMM FREE:) Sorry, I know the story is kinda cliché, but hey! I love it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yo! Back with the second chapter! I wanted this story to be a one-shot, only to find that it's actually too long, and it would be a turn off to read such a long chapter in only 1 chapter. Sounds ridiculous doesn't it? Anyhow, the original title for this story was supposed to be 'Zero's Liability'. But then I was like, hey! Where's the originality?! So I changed it to this. But, it's not like using the name of a song for a story is original too. HMMM… OH WELLS. ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: It's rated T and the characters are OOC. This story has M-Preg too. So if you can't stomach the idea of boys in love or M-Preg, I would highly suggest to you not to read it.

* * *

Because it's You

Chapter 2

Kuran Yuuki sat with her legs crossed over the other while looking at her manicured fingers while the beautician did her other hand. The door knocked and a servant came in with a phone on a tray. "Yuuki-sama, there's a call from the Vampire Council for you." She raised an eyebrow and the servant placed the phone near her ear, since her nails are drying, and that she's too great to pick the phone up by herself.

"What does the vampire council want with me?" She smirked with a haughty tone in her voice. "Yuuki-sama, we, the Vampire Council, would like you to get married and mate with another pureblood." Ichiou said with a diplomatic voice. "A little too straight forward aren't we Ichiou? Who's this pureblood we're talking about? He better be as powerful as me." Yuuki smirked. Marrying another pureblood? He better be a powerful pureblood, or better, the Vampire Prince.

"How could we disappoint you my lady? It's of course, Kuran Kaname, your brother." Yuuki's smirk turned wider. "Kaname hmm… But isn't he together with Zero?" She asked as she took a look at her manicured fingers. 'The beautician sure did a good job this time.' She smirked. "I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference for you even if Kiryuu Zero was together in a relationship with Kaname-sama. But no, we made sure that they aren't together anymore." Ichiou continued and Yuuki could practically hear the smirk from his voice. "So I'm soon to be married with Kaname hm? This is perfect." She said happily with a tint of evilness in her tone. "We will inform you of your wedding day my lady." He said and hung up.

The servant bowed to her before leaving the room, leaving Yuuki all alone in the room, with a sadistic smile on her face, playing with a long strain of hair. "This is my revenge to you Zero. Revenge for taking my prince away from me."

* * *

"Kuran Yuuki huh?" Zero thought to himself. Yuuki, he missed the Yuuki that he once knew. She was such a sweet girl when they were still in high school. Even though she was a pureblood, he still treated her as his sister and best friend, teasing her, tutoring her and having small arguments that siblings normally had. During that time, Yuuki kept on telling him how she loved her own brother, Kaname, not as an older brother, but as a lover. And during that time, both he and Kaname were already seeing each other. He didn't have the heart to tell Yuuki, so he just let it be. It was terrible that he was already in a relationship with his best friend's crush. He loved her too much to break it down to her. It was a terrible and heartless thing to do, but, what could you do? You couldn't come up to your own best friend and went like, hey! I'm dating your crush so please just forget about him. Somehow, he didn't think it'll turn out very well, so he and Kaname just kept it to themselves. And yes, Kaname knows of Yuuki's feelings but turned a blind eye to it. He couldn't look and treat his baby sister that way. He wouldn't want to wake up every morning with her next to him on his bed and call her his lover; he would want to tease her, ruffle her hair and call her cute.

Zero thought of it as weird at first because honestly, how could you love your own sibling romantically? It's not possible unless you had a condition, or if your parents suddenly decided to adopt your crush? Does that sound weird? What are the chances? But he apparently found out from Yuuki that it was common for siblings to get married just like her's and Kaname's parents. Damm, loving, marrying and making love to your own skin and blood? Gosh, both Kaname and Yuuki came from the same parents, whose parents came from their own parents -.- .

Both Zero and Kaname didn't have the heart to tell Yuuki about their love, but it only ended up bad when Yuuki overheard them in one of their love makings. At that moment, shit went down, and Yuuki swore to take revenge on Zero who 'betrayed' her. After that day, the both of them had never seen Yuuki since.

"I wonder how Kaname's doing. I hope he hates me enough to forget about me." Zero mumbled to himself with a dead tone in his voice while on his bed and turned his head to his, wet and drenched with tears, pillow. At this moment, he didn't care about anything anymore. He only hoped that Kaname will be happy without him, and to find love with Yuuki. He knew that both Kaname and Yuuki were supposed to be together and would end up together in the end, but he broke Yuuki's heart by interfering with their supposed relationship, but worst, he broke Kaname's heart when he needed to end it. "Be happy Kaname." Zero mumbled to himself and fell asleep in the dark room, all alone with the moon shining its light on him, almost mocking him.

* * *

_4 months later. [A/N: Please remember the time frame as it's quite important :) ]_

*Knock knock*

"Come in." Kaname said as he typed away on his computer. "Kaname-sama, there are papers required for you to sign and Ichijou-san is here to visit you." Seiren said flatly as she walked in to his study room. "Just leave those papers there and you can ask Takuma to come in." He said as he continued typing on his computer while taking a sip on his cup of coffee. Seiren, was his personal multitasker, and he admired and respected her for it. She was his bodyguard, not that he can't protect himself, but yeah, she was his bodyguard, his personal assistant and his secretary. She's in charge of the house affairs too. Basically, her job was to make sure that her master was happy with all his needs provided. But for now, she wasn't too sure about the happy part. Most of the time, she could see that Kaname didn't have the same glint in his eyes anymore, and knew that he felt that way. Eyes are the windows to people's soul's right? And at this moment, his eyes looked dead and lifeless.

Takuma entered the study and made his way to the seat in front of Kaname's desk. "Hey, how are you?" Takuma asked with a wide smile on his face. "Fine." Kaname said as he continued typing away on his computer without looking at him. Takuma sighed. It was stupid to ask such a question when the brunette was obviously at his worst. The brunette has been working his 24/7 since the unfortunate breakup. He had never taken a break from work since he got over his depressed and shocked state. He would be working from day to night, working non-stop. Takuma almost thought that he was doing this to keep himself occupied and to not think of Zero at all, and not knowing, he was right on the dot. The brunette never went for any outings when invited, nor did he ever do anything besides working. Takuma was even sure that his best friend wasn't eating enough. Takuma observed Kaname, his eyes that were once filled with happiness, looked dead and drained. He then saw the obvious bag under his eyes; he looked physically skinner and had a pale face. Takuma finally that he had enough of all this.

"Kaname, you had better stop with this nonsense." Takuma said with anger in his voice. Kaname stopped typing, turned to his direction and raised an eyebrow. "Takuma, what-?" "Stop torturing yourself like this! DO you know how much it hurts us to see you like this?! DO you know how much it breaks our hearts to see you this way?! I would even spot Seiren! The emotionless Seiren, looking at you worriedly. DO you know how bad is your situation right now? Your health is so bad, even the wind could blow you off your feet!" Takuma shouted, angry and disappointed at his friend. Kaname looked at him with a straight and emotionless expression on his face, as if nothing matters at this point.

"You haven't even gotten out of this house, unless it's for work. And even that, you would continue working your head off. Please Kaname, take a rest, and regain your health." Takuma continued in a softer voice with his while looking down on his lap. Kaname looked at him once more and returned to his work, ignoring the blonde who was disappointed and sad seeing Kaname this way.

Kaname continued typing away without a care I the world. So what if his health was deteriorating? It doesn't matter, nothing matters at this point. Without Zero by his side, he might as well just die. Without Zero by his side, his life is meaningless. No one understood him as well as Zero, and only Zero would treat him equally and fairly and not give a damm of his pureblood status. He just could not imagine how he lived his life before meeting Zero. Kaname felt empty without Zero, an empty shell not capable of expressing his emotions.

"Do you think Zero would be happy if he saw you like this Kaname?" Takuma asked realistically. Kaname suddenly stopped his typing and lowered his head. He suddenly had a flashback of Zero and him. It happened when Kaname was busy with a project, and continued working day and night, without much sleep or rest. He ate very little at that time since he just could not find the time to rest. This went on for a whole week, and Zero was worried sick for him.

* * *

FLASHBACK :D

"Kaname, I brought your dinner up for you." Zero said as he walked into Kaname's study with a tray in his hands. "Okay, thanks Zero, just leave it there." Kaname said as he read all the documents on his table. Zero frowned and left the food on his table and sat down in front of him. "You know, you should rest Kaname, you've overworked yourself." Zero said with a worried tone in his voice. "I'm fine Zero." Kaname said and Zero frowned when he found that Kaname's voice went off a little. It sounded hoarse? He stood up and walked up to Kaname, he needed to be sure. He placed a hand on top of his lover's head and went wide eyes. "Zero, what-?" Kaname said, but was interrupted when Zero gasped. "Kaname! You're burning up! You better come with me to take a rest!" Zero said as he pulled the brunette up. 'No wonder his cheeks have a slight blush. He's so overworked that he's running a fever!" The brunette just followed as he pulled him up. "B-but Zero! I'm not done with my work yet!" Kaname said but winced when his throat hurt a little. He felt slightly dizzy when Zero pulled him to follow him. "No buts Kaname, you're overworked, and you're running a fever. I'm not letting you continue worki-" Zero stopped when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. "Kaname?" He said as he turned around. Kaname slipped off his shoulders and fell on the floor with a loud tud. Zero then turned and saw that his lover had passed out and started panicking. He called for help and the workers helped to carry Kaname into his bedroom and called for a doctor.

Kaname slowly woke up when he felt light teardrops on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a crying Zero, who was holding onto his hand, tightly and his body shivering with worry. "Kaname! You're awake! I'm so glad you're awake! How could you be so stupid to overwork yourself and fall sick?! If-if anything happened to you, what am I going to do?! I can't live without you! How could you be so mean to-" Zero stopped when Kaname pulled him to his chest. "Shh, I'm sorry for worrying you Zero. I promise to take care of myself better next time, okay?" Kaname said with a soothing voice while Zero continued to sob in his chest. "I love you Zero." Kaname said as he felt happiness radiating in him seeing Zero so worried for him.

"I love you too Kaname, so please don't leave me ever!" Zero sobbed in his chest while Kaname patted his head in a loving gesture.

FLASHBACK ENDS :D

* * *

Kaname remembered what happened before, and it made Zero cry. This was exactly what he did in the past, and Zero cried so hard back then, so worried for him. 'If Zero saw me like this? He'll definitely cry again.' Kaname said to himself. "I-I can't help it Takuma. If I don't bury myself in work, I'll keep thinking of Zero." Kaname said in a depressed tone in his voice. Takuma looked sad and a light bulb suddenly brightened in his head. He had to do this. Only he could do this. His best friend couldn't even think right, only he could do this. "Kaname, I'm going to find out the real reason why Zero left. And you better regain your health back because I'm bringing Zero back." Takuma said and stood up.

Kaname was too shock to even respond when the blonde said that. "Takuma, what-" Kaname finally responded but the door to his study slammed shut. "Haihh, Takuma's right. Maybe I should take a rest." Kaname said to himself and got up from his seat.

* * *

"Kain." Takuma said as he sat on his office chair. "Yes Ichijou-san?" Kain, his personal assistant and childhood friend from Cross Academy, answered. "Could you help me find information of this person's personal and working life?" Takuma said as he handed him a file with Zero's picture and basic information. Kain Akatsuki was indeed a very handsome noble. With his strawberry blonde wavy hair and striking amber eyes, he was the type of person who you'd recognise after seeing only once. Many of his fan girls call him Wild-sempai, but his nickname contradicts with his mellow-like personality. "I'm sorry, but this is kind of personal, so I hope you would accept this job." Takuma said with a hopeful smile. "Kiryuu-kun hmm.. Sure thing Ichijou-san. So what kind of information do you want?" Kain said as he read through Zero's profile.

"I want to know why he suddenly broke up with Kaname. His reasoning was just too shallow and superficial. He said he's only together with Kaname for his money. It's not possible for someone like him to do something like that. I want you to find out what or why he's being that way." Takuma said and frowned in concentration. "You're right, they were inseparable during high school." Kain said and Takuma nodded.

"What does the Vampire Council think of this?" Kain asked after reading Zero's basic information. Everyone knew the relationship between the Pureblood Prince and Zero. Most of the nobles were opposed to this, for they lost the chance to 'introduce' their daughters to Kaname, but most of them just wanted to get in his pants to gain more power and possibly, his blood. The ones who were strongly against this matter, was the Vampire Council, aka, Ichijou Asato. He was opposed to this mainly because Zero couldn't bare an heir, and that he was only a Level D.

'The Vampire Council.' Takuma thought deeply. "It's known to everyone that Kaname and Zero broke up, I'm sure they are ecstatic." Takuma said. "Hmm.. Everyone knows huh? Sure everyone knows this, but, if you think about it carefully, who do you think was it that told everyone that they broke apart? I'm sure Kaname-sama wouldn't utter a word about this, and I'm sure you and Shiki didn't say a word about this. Most of us vampires heard this from the Vampire Council. Do you think, the Vampire Council has something to do with this?" Kain suggested logically.

Takuma thought for a while and suddenly bolted from his seat. "You're right! No one should have known about this except for Kaname and Zero themselves, Shiki and I, and the other servants in the house! How the fuck did my grandfather know about this matter?!" Just then, Takuma's cell phone rang so he gave an apologetic expression to Kain. Kain gestured him to pick his phone up so he did. "Ichijou Takuma." He said in a diplomatic voice. There's no way the person calling would be Senri as Takuma had set a totally different ringtone for him.

"Takuma, my grandson. I have some wonderful news for you." Ichiou said proudly while Takuma cringed at his tone. Kain saw this and chuckled softly to himself so Takuma sent him a death glare. "Yes, wonderful news. We have appointed Kuran Yuuki-sama to mate and to get married with Kuran Kaname-sama! It was great that, that Level D has broken off the so called relationship with Kaname-sama. We will have an heir now!" Ichiou said happily.

"Why are you telling me this grandfather? Shouldn't you be telling this to Kaname?" Takuma said as his frown deepened. "I'm telling you this wonderful news because you're my grandson! What other reason could there be?" Ichiou answered. "Well, I'm happy that you're happy grandfather, but, how did you and the Vampire Council know that Kaname and Kiryuu-kun broke up?" Takuma said as his glare deepened. "That's not something for you to know grandson." Ichiou said with a smirk and hung up.

Takuma sighed and put his cell phone down. "Grandfather has something to do with it." Takuma said. He should have expected something like this, but didn't really think that his grandfather would be so low as to break them up. What did he tell Zero that would make him break up with Kaname? He sighed and rubbed his temples when he felt a migraine building up.

"Find out where Zero lives. I've got to talk to Kaname." Takuma said as he walked out of his office.

* * *

_"Urkkkkk"_ Zero held one hand on his slightly swollen belly, and another hand was placed on the toilet seat.

_"Urrrkkkk" _He continuedking his guts out until he felt slightly better. He then flushed the toilet and went to the sink to brush his teeth. He stepped out of the toilet weakly and sat on the couch. "You alright Zero?" Cross Kaien came out of the kitchen with his overly frilly pink apron, worried of his son. "Yes I'm fine Chairman, the morning sickness is a lot easier to deal with now than the last couple of months." Zero said as he turned the television on. "Well, maybe it's because the morning sickness is starting to go away." Zero continued as he flipped the channels. "Oh wells! I've made tomato soup for you my darling son! It's your favourite, and I know that you're craving for it!" Kaien said happily while dancing a happy dance, with flowers behind him as background.

"Actually, I'm craving for shio ramen, with extra egg." Zero said deadpanned, and that totally killed Kaien's mood and he ended up sulking at the corner of the room. "Mouuu Zero-chan! I have poured all my love into making that vegetable soup! I made that soup with tears, sweat and love!" Kaien playfully scolded. Zero sighed. "How did you even know that vegetable soup is my favourite?" Zero questioned. "Oh! Ichiru-kun was nice enough to tell me your favourite dish since you would just eat whatever I cooked." Kaien said as he handed Zero a bowl of soup. "Thanks Chairman." Zero smiled. "You're welcome my lovely son." Kaien said as he danced back to the kitchen.

Kaien has been looking after Zero since the breakup. He couldn't bear to see his son handling everything all on his own when he was at his worst. Who knew what he would do while being depressed. He might not knowingly hurt himself, and that was not what Kaien wanted. Right now, Zero needed comfort and support. During the first month after the breakup, Kaien frequently came over to Zero's apartment to help him out whenever need. After the first two weeks, Zero started feeling sick, and would vomit every single morning, and would complain having stomach cramps. He also found that his chest area is more tender than usual, but he wouldn't tell that to Kaien now would he?

He had some weird cravings for food, food that he doesn't normally consume. Just like that time when he suddenly had the strong urge to eat cheese, and he doesn't usually like eating cheese. It was weird but he just ignored it, until he couldn't help but had a strong feeling of himself gaining a lot of weight. Kaien thought it was quite weird and suspicious, so he took Zero to a Vampire hospital. Kaien suspected that Zero was pregnant, but didn't voice it out. He didn't want to scare Zero, and he would need to double check again.

He had read from one of the Vampire books, stating that it was possible for two mated males to conceive, rare, but possible. As he had suspected, Zero was indeed pregnant with child, and Kaien could easily guess whose child it was. Zero had been scared and worried during that time, but Kaien had promised to look after him and to make sure that everything was alright. From then on, Kaien came over to Zero's apartment at least 5 times a week, making sure Zero was okay.

Kaien knew of Zero's situation, and none of them could be blamed. Not him, nor Kaname. He had wanted to step in and explain the whole situation to Kaname, but Zero had begged him not to so he respected his decision and backed off. Zero had told him exactly what Ichiou had said to him on the phone. But he couldn't understand as to why Zero would not want Kaname back into his life. Ichiou had specifically pointed out that the problem with Zero was that he couldn't conceive and it didn't really matter who carried Kaname's baby. Zero's pregnant with his baby now, so why was it that he doesn't want Kaname back?

He felt bad sometimes when he could hear Zero silently sob himself to sleep. He just hopes that things would turn out better in the future.

* * *

A few days later

"KANAME!" Takuma shouted and busted the door to his study. Kaname jumped a little as he didn't expect such a reaction from the blonde. He placed his work spectacles on the table and folded his arms together when the blonde entered. "That's not very polite Takuma." Kaname said deadpanned. "Kaname! I heard that you're appointed to get married and mate with Yuuki! Did you even hear the news?!" Takuma said as sat on the seat in front of Kaname. Kaname stared at him flatly for a minute, and it was starting to piss him off.

"Your beloved grandfather has informed me of this since 4 months ago. I just ignored it, but I can't help the inevitable. I was bound to get married to her. My sister." Kaname said softly towards the end. Takuma stared at him with an unbelievable look on his face. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell Senri or I about it?!" Takuma demanded. "Well, I didn't really have the mood nor time to bring this matter up." Kaname said.

"But it was four months ago! You could have at least brought it up during those four months you idiot!" Takuma shouted. Four months, and not once did he even bother to bring it up? "Well, I'm sorry but I was still recovering from my, well, I could say, very very deep depression. Not that I've recovered from it though." Kaname said deadpanned.

Takuma ignored the sarcasm and frowned when he thought of the time frame. 'Four months.' He then furrowed his brows even more but looked up when Kaname commented on it. "You're going to get wrinkles at a young age if you keep glaring at the table that way." Kaname said with a flat tone in his voice. A light bulb suddenly lighted up behind his head and smiled. "Speak for yourself idiot! Anyway, how long was it again when both you and Zero broke up?" Takuma asked.

"Four months ago, why ar-" "I KNEW IT! Grandfather is totally involved in this. Just what the hell did he say to Zero." Kaname was interrupted by a serious Takuma but decided to cut in. What was he thinking that he would be asking these questions? "Takuma, you better tell me what's going on right now." Kaname said seriously.

"Okay, listen carefully Kaname. I don't think the reason why Zero broke up with you was what he said it was, I sincerely suspect that it has got something to do with what my grandfather told Zero. I just can't believe that someone like Zero would be capable of saying something like that." Takuma said. Tears started to pool in Kaname's eyes and he looked down when Takuma explained. "B-but, what if what Zero said was true, and that he really doesn't want me anymore?" Kaname said pathetically.

"For goodness sake, DO YOU WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH ZERO? Here I'm trying to do everything I can to get the both of you back together, you're pissing me off! Don't you want to get back together with Zero? DON'T YOU HAVE A BACKBONE?! The Kaname I once knew isn't like this!" Takuma shouted. "I-I just don't want to raise my hopes up. Wouldn't it be better if we just leave it be? I don't want to experience Zero saying those words to me again." Kaname said between sobs, his shoulders shivering. Takuma slowly calmed down when Kaname said that. 'He's just really insecure right now, and would need all the comfort he could get. He walked over to Kaname and placed a firm grip on the brunette's shoulder. "I can understand that you would act this way, not wanting to know the truth. But, sometimes you just have to realise that you're just allowing those old hags at the council the opportunity to step on your head Kaname. They are laughing their asses of from your misery, so you should believe in Zero. Believe that he loves you too much to do anything to hurt you. Okay?" Takuma said with a soft tone in his voice.

"The Zero that I once knew wouldn't do or say anything that would hurt me." Kaname said to himself, regaining his usual confidence. "Takuma, we're looking for Zero right now." Kaname said but was interrupted when the blonde's phone suddenly rang. He fished out his phone and saw that the caller ID was Kain. He smirked and flipped the phone open. "Just on time. You better have some good information Kain." Takuma said. 'I found out where Zero-san lives. It's those famous apartments at downtown. Fifth block, floor 17, room no 6.' Kain said with a flat tone in his voice. "Thanks Kain, I owe you." Takuma said as he pocketed his phone. "Found him Kaname." Takuma smirked. Kaname nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The doorbell rang so Kaien skipped to the entrance to get the door. "Coming~!" He said in a sing-song voice. He opened the door and was shocked to see the brunette pureblood and a blonde noble next to him. "Chairman, I need to see Zero." Kaname said seriously. Kaien recovered from his shocked and smirked. "You better get back together with him Kaname-kun. You were the one who was originally supposed to take care of him." Kaien said seriously, feeling relieved. He knew that something good was going to come out of this.

"Chairman, who was at the do-" He stopped when he saw the brunette standing right in front of him, shocked. Shocked was an understatement. He was so surprised that he thought he was seeing things. He couldn't move for a while, mind trying to process the person in front of him. He never thought that he would see him again. "Kan-" He was cut off when he was suddenly embraced in a hug. "Zero, I missed you so much, please come home with me, I love you so much, I can't live without you. And I do not believe what you said to me that day was true." Kaname said as he buried his nose into his lover's neck, inhaling his scent. "Bu-but, I on-only went after y-you for your w-wealth." Zero said weakly with tears streaming down his face. "If you only stayed for my wealth, then why is it that you're crying?" Kaname said as he wipped Zero's tears off his face and smiled at him. "A beautiful person like you shouldn't be shedding tears like this my love." Kaname said as he rubbed his back lovingly.

Zero started sobbing and threw himself into Kaname's embrace. He continued sobbing and Kaname hugged him tighter, whispering soothing words to calm him down. He couldn't help it. How could he continue lying to Kaname when he was being so sure and confident of himself? This way exactly why he said such harsh words to Kaname that day. He was sure that if Kaname truly believed in the both of them that day, he would have lost it and would take everything back. But this time, it was okay, right?

"I'm sorry Kaname! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for saying such harsh words to you! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sor-" Zero continued chanting, but suddenly fell limp on Kaname. Kaname stared at Zero with wide eyes and almost panicked, if it wasn't for Kaien. "He's fine Kaname-kun. He's just too exhausted from his happiness. As you can see, he's pregnant." Kaien smiled. "Yes, yes he's pregnant isn't he?" Kaname smiled lovingly and placed Zero on the couch gently. He then held tightly onto Zero's hand and smiled. He held up one hand and placed it on Zero's baby bump. He could tell from the baby's aura that it was his. "My baby." Kaname whispered with a smile on his face. "I love you so much Zero." Kaname said and stood up.

"Chairman, thank you for taking care of Zero while I wasn't available. Both Takuma and I have some business to attend to, and it wouldn't be a great sight for Zero. Please take care of Zero for a while longer. I'll be back to take Zero home." Kaname said seriously and walked out with a smirking Takuma by his side. Kaien watched as the both of them walked out of the apartment with wide eyes.

'He's so cool.' Kaien thought to himself.

* * *

Both Kaname and Takuma walked in to the Vampire Council's building with an air of authority. Kaname slammed Ichiou's office door open and stood in. "What's the meaning of this insolence Kaname-sama?" Ichiou said surprised. He clearly wasn't expecting Kaname and his grandson to barge in his office. "I'm afraid that you had done a terrible and an unforgivable deed grandfather. "What are you saying Takuma?! You have no right to-" "Oh yes, he has every right to talk back to you as I've given him the authority to Ichiou." Kaname cut him, with a death aura surrounding him, making everyone else cringe away. "You can't give him such authority casually! The council needs to be informed and involved in this!" Ichiou shouted. 'How dare these children just walked in my office in such a disrespectful manner?'

Ichiou cringed when Kaname unleashed some of his pureblood powers. "I am a pureblood. I am of a higher status than you so the person who should be respecting me is YOU!" Kaname shouted with rage, threatening Ichiou with his powers as he threw him against the wall. Kaname walked over Ichiou and held tightly onto his neck. "I don't need your consent when I want to give authority to someone. Just because I choose not to exercise my powers wherever I go, does not mean that I'm not capable of it. And it also does not mean that you are allowed to trick my mate and convince him to break our relationship off. It also does not mean that you are allowed to decide who I want to marry and share my future with. I could wipe out the whole Vampire Council right here, right now, without breaking a sweat. Would you like that Ichiou?" Kaname said with venom in his voice.

"And what's worse, you dare threaten my mate who's pregnant with my child, my heir." Kaname continued as he tightened his hold on Ichiou's neck. "C-Child? W-What ch-child?" Ichiou said as he chocked and gasped for air. "Didn't you know? Kiryuu Zero is pregnant with my child. You would dare to harm a pureblooded child and a mated pureblood?" Kaname said with a smirk on his face when he saw the miscalculated look on Ichiou's face. "Yes, Zero is a pureblood as we've shared our blood more times than I can remember. Didn't you know? Even a Level D who is mated to a pureblood, can become a pureblood themselves, and can conceive a child. Didn't think so." Kaname said as he shook his head in a mocking manner.

"So? Are you sorry Ichiou?" Kaname said as he tightened his hold on his neck even more. "Yes! Y-yes! Pl-prease forgeve mehh Kanameuhh-sama!" He said, trying to gasp for air. "Sorry, I didn't quite get you. Could you repeat that one more time?" Kaname said with a smirk. "Pl-prease forgeve mehh.. preaasee!" Kaname tightened his hold on Ichiou's neck even more, if that was even possible. "What do you think Takuma? Do you think I should forgive him?" Kaname said as he turned his head a little with a smirk. "Nahh, I'm sure he'll give me a lot of trouble when Senri and I finally decide to settle down. And who knows what he'll do to both you and Zero after this? And even worst, the child. It'll be easier if he died. No one will cry for him." Takuma said while yawning. "Ta-takumehh! Ho-how could y-you!" Ichiou said, struggling to get out of Kaname's grasp.

"Great answer Takuma. Farewell you bitch, we won't miss you." Kaname said as he used he's powers on him. Ichiou slowly turned into ash and Kaname let go. Both Kaname and Takuma walked out of Ichiou's office and glared at all the other Vampire Councils. "If any one of you were to interfere with any of our lives, or if any one of you were to even dare to threaten us, I'll fulfil your wish and kill every single one of your special someone. Don't mock me, and don't mess with us." Kaname said and walked out of the building.

"Thank you so much Takuma. I don't know how to repay you." Kaname said while in the car. "Hey, we're best friends, and this is what best friends do for each other." Takuma said with the usual happy expression on his face. "I'm extremely lucky to have such a great friend, truly. If it weren't for you, I would still be depressed without Zero by my side." Kaname said honestly. "Well, you're welcome. Please, just drop me of at the office. You should head over to Zero now." "That's exactly what I'm planning to do." Kaname smirked.

* * *

Kaname walked into the apartment and smiled when Kaien prepared dinner for them. "Chairman, thank you once again for taking care of Zero." Kaname said with sincerity in his voice. "You are welcome Kaname-kun! Stay for dinner! I'm cooking your portion too!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Sure Chairman." The brunette said as he walked over to Zero who was still resting on the couch. He held tightly onto Zero's hand and placed another on his belly, rubbing it in circles lovingly.

Half an hour later, he felt Zero stir so he sat up straight, wanting very much to have a talk with Zero. Zero's lilac eyes slowly opened and he suddenly bolted up into a bolting position. "Kaname?!" He called out in reflex and relaxed when Kaname embraced him. He thought that he was dreaming before, but finally relaxed and embraced him back when he realises that it's all real. "I'm here love. And I'll be with you forever." Kaname said reassuringly. "Come back home?" Kaname asked hopefully. Zero looked at Kaname with tears in his eyes and nodded eagerly. "I love you so much Kaname!" "I love you too."

* * *

The End

Sorry, I know that it was a bad ending, but it's 3 in the morning, and my mind totally blanked out at this point. I am fully aware of how I totally ignored Yuuki here. I couldn't even be bothered to give a fuck about her. The person Ichiou wanted Kaname to marry was originally Shirabuki Sara, but then when I read the newest chapter of the manga, I was so pissed that YUUKI BITCH SLEPT WITH KANAME! I'M SORRY IF I'M SPOILING THIS FOR SOME OF YOU GUYS WHO HAVENT READ THE REMAINING CHAPTERS, BUT THE MOMENT THEY SLEPT TOGETHER, IT WAS GAME ON FOR THIS BITCH AND I. I might just write a little bit about her in the next chapter. I'm sorry if you guys thought that this story isn't very good, but this is the best I can do for now. There's going to be an epilogue, yes _**EPILOGUE **_:DD . SO please look forward to it, and please do review. I love reviews, and it only makes me happier and more motivated to write more. I haven't thought of what to write for the epilogue, but _**if ANY OF YOUR GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS OR ANYTHING, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW IT AND TELL ME ABOUT IT OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! **_This is your time to suggest a story that you're too lazy to write :DD Hey! I'm volunteeringly doing all the work for you! All you have to do is give me ideas! :DD Don't worry, you'll get the credit :3 Good day and bye bye! XD


End file.
